It is generally known to those skilled in the art of golf club making that an increased moment of inertia (MOI) of a golf club head is associated with improved performance on off-center shots. Greater club-head MOI may be achieved by increasing the projected area of the head onto the ground plane (i.e., “footprint”), most commonly associated with an increase in head volume. However, rules promulgated by the United States Golf Association (USGA) contain provisions regulating volume and other parameters of the golf club head. In view of these considerations, manufacturers have attempted to maximize the projected area of the golf club head without exceeding existing USGA limitations by offering club heads having non-traditional shapes. However, acceptance of such shapes by golfers has been limited. Additionally, some non-traditional designs have been associated with undesirable acoustic characteristics.